


A sanctuary

by Sky_moonlight



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Slow Burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_moonlight/pseuds/Sky_moonlight
Summary: Hey guys I hope you like my first fan fic I’m new here so this is my first time writing anything!I edited this myself so sorry for any mistakes





	A sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like my first fan fic I’m new here so this is my first time writing anything! 
> 
> I edited this myself so sorry for any mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead Jones, who has no friends whatsoever, who’s bullied and tormented every day and seems to be the only one. Finds Betty, Toni, Kevin, and moose, willing to help him get through high school. But he seems almost enchanced by Betty, the badass girl, who seems to have a lighter side to her. He’s finally found a sanctuary. But will to many parties and drunken nights in the Southside get them into something they don’t want to be messing with.

Jughead Jones walked, head down, through the corridor of Riverdale High. He stoped by his locker opening it and filling his satchel with the contents he would need for his next lesson, hoping Archie Andrews and his gang of quarterbacks and river vixens weren’t nearby,

Turns out they were.

Veronica lodge the beautiful raven haired cheerleader, arm in arm with Reggie Mantle, the tall broad shouldered, dark haired and captain of the riverdale bulldogs. 

They were the perfect toxic couple

Jughead turned around quickly as he saw two boys head in the direction of the janitors closet, 

“Ooohhh look who it is, the looser creep Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 3rd” Reggies loud authoritative voice boomed behind him 

“Your parents must have hated you to give you such a crap name” Archie snickered behind him.

“Not as bad as inheriting no brain whatsoever, what’s two plus two again Archie?” Jughead said, smirking.

Reggie shoved him against the lockers his hands gripping around the S T-shirt he wore his hand in a fist ready to punch him clean in the jaw.

“Seriously Reggie pick on someone your own size!, sorry jug”

There stood Betty Cooper the knowingly quiet studious pupil, blending into the background like jughead, but not breaking away from any kind of human interaction in such a severe way like he did. 

He had to admit she was beautiful, golden locks flowing round her shoulders, soft pink lips and bluey greeny eyes that looked like two gemstones had been carved out of a precious rock.

Reggie had already let go of jughead as he stood I’m astonishment his mouth drooping open like a fish.

“What no one ever told you what to do huh?, well get used to it!” she said her voice sharp and clear.

“Look, jughead come with me”, Betty said tugging on his a denim jacket”

Jughead followed Betty down the hallway bumping into various people as she stormed into an empty room, there was a sign above the door that read “The Blue and Gold”. 

So this was the old unused school newspaper, jughead had always loved writing and was keen to re open the school newspaper but he never found the time to actually go to princable Wetharbe, 

There were three people in the room, he recognised all of them he had seen them walking down the hallways, had a few classes with them but knew them most of all because they were all victims of Reggie, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl and all the other popular kids who decided to make there lives a misery.

Kevin Keller, Moose Mason, and Toni Topaz.


End file.
